


Talk less, smile more

by CaroleStael



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroleStael/pseuds/CaroleStael
Summary: Your best friend asked you to sing her favorite songs at her wedding, since the singer they hired called in sick. But she "forgot" to tell you that the DJ, an old friend of the groom whom he played with growing up in Puerto Rico, is a very special guest. Many things go wrong, but, at least one, certainly does not.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Original Female Character(s), Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Lin-Manuel Miranda/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"You know me, you know I am the most bothersome blabbermouth, the very queen of ramblings without an end, princess of procrastination and empress of making a fool out of myself in every possible way known to humans and even aliens, but believe me when I tell you, sis, at Maya's wedding, that night, that beautiful night, I was at a loss for words. 

I mean, I was my regular self for a while, but then... Dear God, I was so happy I fell silent."

"Oh, please tell me you ended up screwing each other's brains out. Y/n, your endless frustrated rants made you sound like a horny Mrs Andrews, from middle school. Remember her?"

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment, I really loved that woman. Crazy as a stoned baboon, but a charming teacher nevertheless. Anyway, it's a long story, and I'll tell you everything, but you need to let me do my shit and take the long, winding road to the end.” 

"I know, but tell me, I can hardly wait to know... Is he hot? With a chiseled jaw and, I don't know, a Greek god's body? What was it like? Hot and heavy like a passionate quickie in the hotel's bathroom or like a romantic slow-burning flame?"

"Damn, calm down, Let me-"

"I want every single detail, starting from the size of his-"

"Stop! Please, let me start from the top.”

"Fine, but-"

“Yes, I will make sure to include every sordid detail, I promise. But you will have to wait until tomorrow. Certain things cannot be told over the phone. Okay? See you tomorrow. Usual table at Antonio's?"

"Oh, so there are filthy details! And of course, I'll pick you up at seven.”

"Perfect"

"Don't be late, or-"

"Or you will slap me with Antonio's menu when I least expect it, I know. Don't worry. I'm dying to tell you the whole story."

"Ok. I love you, even if you're a fucking mess of a sister"

"I know. Love you too. G'night"

"Night".

You put the telephone down and you let yourself fall on the bed. You hope to hear him chuckle against your lips, once again, in your dreams.

-

The next morning flew by, between work and the frequent flashes of his face buried between your legs, while his eyes scanned all your movements looking for the spots that would leave you breathless. And God knows he found them. You desperately try to set the thought of him aside, forcing your gaze to stay focused on the screen. At some point during the morning, between a yawn and a contemptuous glance from your boss, you feel your phone buzz from inside your bag. Your heart skips a beat.

  
Asked Maya for your number. I finally found you. You can't rid yourself of me that easily. Btw I have the answer to your question: I would definitely be a wombat. I hope to see you soon.  
-Lin  


“Oh, shit,” you thought “I’m fucked. Really, really fucked”.

It's not that you didn't want him to find you; you knew that sooner or later the aura of mystery you had created around you would disappear. But that's beside the point. You are scared. Scared of the insane amount of passion, of sheer pleasure, of intimacy that you shared that night. This isn't just another random one-night stand. That's a hell of a lot more than that. And you're afraid of its consequences. You try to compose yourself, inhaling and exhaling slowly, as all your mindfulness podcasts have told you to do. 

  
Hi wombat, happy you found me. Hope you’re ok.  
Ps. You know wombats poop cubes, right? I just googled that.  
-Your cockatoo  


  
Yes! Which is why I love them! Are you free on Saturday? Wanna grab dinner?  


  
Of course you knew that. Nerd. Btw, I don’t know. Have to check my very-busy-woman schedule. I'll get back to you.  


  
Liar  


  
OK, fine, I just wanted to sound like a grown-up. I want pizza though. And some dessert. Ice cream or waffles. Or you.

  
Shit. "Or you"? Seriously? What are you, a desperate old spinster? Well, actually, that's not so far off. Chill, girl, chill. 

  
Sounds like a **perfect** night to me. Bring your brightest smiles, please. I miss them.  


  
Will do. Now, let me do my very annoying grow-up stuff, my boss already hates me.  


  
Sure, Miss grown-up. But if I were your boss I'd question my sanity. How could I hate such a wonderful human being, whose smile I'm sure it's lighting up the whole fucking city? I know 'cause I can see it from here  


Oh. **Oh.** Hey Siri, Can you engrave a text message into a megalith in order to preserve it for the generations to come? 

  
Stop it, you creep. But I am smiling, thank you. You've made my office hours less of a bore  


  
Any time. See you on Saturday :))))  


  
Yep. You're fucked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! It's a kind of transition chapter, so not much of a lin/reader interaction, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Baiiii <3 <3

Your apartment's door slammed shut and you flew down the stairs like you were being chased by that one old uncle -who's not your real uncle- that every Christmas asks you if you're still single and makes unpleasant remarks about how if he were younger he'd "show you" how beautiful you are.

But risking a couple of broken bones was worth it: you did not want to be slapped by your sister, although you must admit, she knows how to make you fall into line and save yourself -and others- from your horrible time management skills. Sometimes she can scare the crap out of you, even though you know she does it for your own good.

You walk through your building gate at **6:55** , thank goodness. No sign of that yellow tuna can of hers that somehow manages to resemble a vehicle. You start playing the game that you always play when you are waiting for someone: "guess the story of this bystander's life".

Like, look at that guy over there. He has a briefcase in his left hand and his phone in the right. He's walking slowly, his head lowered as if he was eaten up by guilt or shame.

Oh, he must've fucked up real hard. It could be a work thing.

Or -wait- maybe it's something more interesting, like he lost a lot of money at a casino in Vegas, perhaps even cheated on his wife with the dealer, or-

Stop, just stop. Your brain is going too fast. You're not a 3-year-old on Adderall, you're an adult, responsible, and -Oh my God!!

What if he has murdered someone and now he's regretting it!

Nope, not ok y/n, not okay. You'll behave yourself, because you're not nervous, you're not afraid that this "thing" you have with him will go south just before it really has started and you will end up hurt and shattered into tiny little pieces because you believed in it, and you poured your soul into it only to be disappointed by the harsh reality: you are not worthy of love. You're chaos. You have no chill whatsoever. For you, it's all or nothing, and-

 **6.58**. That's weird, she's not at least three minutes early. You were starting to worry when there it was, her yellow little tuna can.

«What the hell...» you muttered, causing a puff of condensed air to pirouette out of your mouth. Three pairs of hands waved frantically at you from within the vehicle.

«Oh no, the whole gang is here...»

«Change of plans» Your sister screamed as she got out of the car «Come in for a hug, sweetheart, I missed you!»

«I missed you too,» you replied in a whisper, almost choked by the tightness of her embrace.

«Hop in, hun,» She said «we -and by we I mean me, you, Kate, and Liz- have plenty to talk about»

«We sure do» you sighed. The prospect of three women interrogating you like they were the freaking FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit was not a good one. You'd rather spend a peaceful evening alone with your sister and a plate of linguine allo scoglio but there's no going back now.

* * *

«Are you ready to order, _mie care signore_?» the waiter asked, with a big smile and a slight wink.

«Yes, we are,» your sister answered in a cheerful tone «And how are your wife and baby, Andrea? I hear he's got his mother’s beautiful green eyes.»

«Oh, he's a very well-behaved baby, if you don't take into account the part in which he doesn't let me and my wife sleep more than an hour a night. But anyway, what can I get started for you lot this evening?»

«For me a pizza caprise?» Liz replied hastily. Liz had to be always the first one to do anything, which is why she had "mommy issues" and written all over her face.

«Capreese? Sorry, I’ve not yet figured out how to pronounce it»

«It's actually _Caprese_ , which means from Capri, ma’am. That’s also where my mother was born.» he said, with a glimpse of pride in his eyes.

«Oh, that makes sense. So a pizza Caprese and a medium brown ale.» said Liz

«A pizza Caprese and a medium brown ale for the lady» he repeated while scribbling on his notepad.

«I'll take the seafood _linguine_ and a white wine of your choice. I trust your judgment» intervened Kate in an almost less than a whisper. She's the cutie and the shy one of the group. And the one men usually prefer since she has the face and the voice of a Cherub come straight from heaven.

«I’ll take the _ravioli burro e salvia_. And can we have a jug of water so we can share it?» my sister added. «Oh and bring also a hot hot tea, 'cause she has to spill some!»

It was a "wink wink nudge nudge" situation. You felt their eyes on you and their laughter, but your mind was oh-so elsewhere.

«And for you, Antonio's favorite, who’s always daydreaming and never pays attention to me? The usual?»

Kate gave you a first nudge in between your ribs, but you were far, far away, back to when your heart was beating so fast you thought it might just give up, and his cock was filling you up so completely you forgot that a world existed outside of the heaving mess you were. You'll never forget those moments of beatitude, nor the raspy groans and luscious whispers that into your ears and onto your skin felt like velvet and honey. Kate gave you another nudge, this time so hard your head bolted upwards. You looked like you were caught with your hands in a cookie jar. Your cheeks were a bright red. And you were insanely hot. And a tad bit wet.

«Hey, yes, sorry, I was... yes I’ll take the pizza fantasia, so Antonio can surprise me.»

You always ordered that, and Antonio even said to you that you’re his inspiration for new pizza flavors. He also bought a little notebook with your name on it, in which to keep track of all the pizzas he made, so as not to make you the same pizza twice. He’s been so kind to you you couldn't **not** invite him to your graduation. He looked even more proud of you than your actual parents were that day. You loved the man.

«Sure, he'll be pleased you came back, he was starting to worry you would go to that new place across the street»

«Oh, I could never. He's like family to me. To us. You all are.»

«Thanks, ma'am, I'll be back in a sec with your complimentary _antipasti della casa,_ and your drinks.» You thanked him and smiled sheepishly. You knew what was coming next and you braced yourself for the pack of wolves in front of you that now has shifted its focus from the waiter to you, ready to jump right at you and bite your ass. 

«So» They all exclaimed almost in unison.

«So» You replied, biting your bottom lip.


End file.
